Ever
by hinata maki
Summary: personajes principales:hinata,sasuke,tayuya,kimimaru,konan y nagato


† Capítulo I †

Todo empezó una helada mañana, afuera estaba nevando. Era el primer día de clase, y recién me había despertado.  
-Ains, odio el primer día de clase.  
Me fui a duchar, el agua al principio salía helada, pero después ya estaba calentita. Fui a la cocina e hice mi desayuno. Cuando miré el reloj, eran las ocho en punto.  
-Voy a llegar tarde.  
Fui para mi habitación, me vestí llena de prisa, y salí corriendo para no perder el bus. Al llegar al instituto, estaba helada, me había olvidado la bufanda en casa. En la entrada del instituto estaban Tayuya y Konan esperándome.

-¡Hola! - dijeron ambas.  
-¡Hola! - contesté.  
-¿Qué tal estás, Hinata?  
-Bien, bien. ¿Y vosotras?  
-Bien - dijo Tayuya.  
-Mal - dijo Konan.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Hoy es el primer día de clase...  
-Ya lo sé, sin olvidar que tenemos que ver a Sakurabasura. ¡Cómo la odio!  
-Ya, es odiosa - dijo Konan.  
-No es para tanto, puede ser que este año encuentres el verdadero amor.  
-Sí, claro - dijo Konan, con voz irónica.  
-Tayuya, ¿de verdad crees en eso? - dije yo.  
-Claro, nunca se sabe...  
En ese momento, tocó el timbre y entramos todas para clase. Tayuya fue para una clase diferente de a la que íbamos Konan y yo.  
Llegamos a clase y como vimos que había dos pupitres vacíos, nos sentamos juntas.  
-Me alegro de que estemos en la misma clase - dije yo.  
-Sí, a ver si no tenemos algún profesor pirado de la cabeza, como el año pasado.  
Al decir esto, entró una profesora en clase. Era Hitler en versión femenina, si es que se podía decir que aquello era una mujer. Al entrar dijo:  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Mal y seré vuestra tutora.  
De repente salta Sakura, que estaba sentada en la fila de delante, y dijo:  
-¿Qué clase nos dará?  
-Señorita, haga el favor de sentarse - contestó la profesora.

Sakura siempre fue una chica que Konan y yo odiamos, siempre piensa que es la mejor y nunca se calla. Para mí, Konan es mi mejor amiga, junto con Tayuya. De repente, alguien entró en clase, dos chicos muy guapos: uno era moreno y el otro pelirrojo.  
-¿Podemos? - dijo el del pelo negro.  
-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que no sabíamos cuál era nuestra clase - dijo el otro.  
-¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? - dijo la profesora Mal.  
-El mío es Sasuke - contestó el primero.  
-Y yo, Nagato.  
-Muy bien, siéntense - dijo Mal.

Konan me susurró diciendo:  
-¡Ay omá qué ricos! Me quedo con Nagato.  
-¡Ok! - dije yo, en cuanto sonreía y me tapaba la boca para que la profesora no me viera.  
Nagato y Sasuke se sentaron detrás de Sakura, el resto de la clase pasó volando. Al sonar el timbre, Sakura se giró y empezó a hablar con Nagato y Sasuke. Konan se levantó y me dijo:  
-Voy a donde Nagato, parece que lo están torturando.  
-Normal - dije yo.  
-¿No te importa, Hina?  
-Noo, qué va.

Konan fue a donde Nagato, que se levantó, y fueron los dos a junto de la pizarra para hablar. Parecía que estaba yendo todo bien, los dos estaban muy felices. Miré a Sasuke para ver si estaba bien, porque estar con Sakura era una tortura. Cuando miré, Sakura estaba prácticamente encima de él, que se levantó para venir a sentarse a mi lado y dijo:  
-¿Te importa?  
-Noo, qué va - contesté muy roja.  
Él sonrió y empezó a escuchar música de su Mp4. Yo quería hablar con él, pero no podía, me quedé demasiado nerviosa, sin mencionar que estaba helada. De repente, entró el profesor. Yo, todavía roja, le toqué en el brazo y le dije:  
-Perdona, pero ya está aquí el profesor.  
-Gracias - contestó - ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? Es que ya no puedo ver a Sakura ni en pintura, y tu amiga también está sentada al lado de mi amigo.  
-Noo, qué va - dije muy roja - A mí tampoco me gusta Sakura, es odiosa, la verdad.  
Sasuke sonrió y dijo:  
-Voy a por mis cosas - se levantó para ir a por ellas, igual que Konan.

-¿Qué tal con Sasuke? - mirada insinuante - A mí me va genial con Nagato.  
-No hay nada entre Sasuke y yo - contesté sonrojada - Me alegro por ti.  
Konan se fue, y Sasuke volvió a sentarse a mi lado.  
-Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke, ¿y tú?  
-Yo Hinata.

† Capítulo II †

La verdad es que la clase pasó volando, estuve todo el tiempo hablando con Sasuke, y estaba muy feliz de que él hablara conmigo, pero también estaba muy nerviosa. Al terminar la clase, Konan y yo bajamos para ir a donde Tayuya. Konan, muy emocionada, dijo:  
-¡Rawwwrr, estoy tan feliz!  
-¿Por quée? Dimeee - dijo Tayuya.  
-Vinieron unos chicos emo muy guapos a nuestra clase y... - justo entonces Sasuke y Nagato pasaron por delante - Mira, el pelirrojo es el que me gusta - momento en el que Sasuke me saludó y yo le devolví el saludo, volviendo a sonrojarme.

-¡Oohh! - dijeron mis amigas al unísono.  
-Hinata, ¿qué tienes con el chico del pelo negro? - dijo Tayuya con mirada insinuante.  
-Andáis muy juntitos vosotros dos... - dijo Konan con la misma mirada que Tayuya.  
-Nada, nada. Sólo se sentó a mi lado porque tú estabas en su sitio - dije nerviosa y sonrojada.  
-¡Es amor! - dijeron ellas, lo que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa y sonrojada. La verdad es que Sasuke me encantaba, me hacía sentir muy feliz.  
-¿Y tú con Nagato? - dije para cambiar de tema.  
-Pues, pues... la verdad es que me gusta.  
-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo Tayuya.  
-¿Vamos a por algo de comer? - contestó la aludida, por cambiar de tema - Me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
-¡Ok! Vamos antes de que se muera de vergüenza - dijo Tayuya riéndose.

Al entrar en la cafetería, vio a Nagato comprando un bocadillo y dijo.  
-Míralo qué monoso comprando el bocadillo, ¡ay omá! - las tres empezamos a reírnos.  
Después de Konan haber comprado lo que quería, fuimos a sentarnos en un banco que estaba cerca.  
-Dime, Hinata, ¿te gusta Sasuke? - dijo Tayuya.  
-Sólo lo dejé sentarse a mi lado en clase, nada más.  
-Se ve que sí que te gusta - dijo Konan.  
-¡Que no! - dije volviendo a ponerme roja.

De pronto, tocó el timbre. Nos despedimos de Tayuya, que fue para su clase y nosotras para la nuestra. Al entrar, estaba Sasuke de nuevo en su asiento junto a Nagato, y hablando con Sakura, pero ahora estaba feliz. No hice ningún caso, podían ser amigos. Las dos siguientes horas pasaron muy lentamente, parecían años en vez de una o dos horas. Después de las clases volví para casa. Estaba muy cansada, así que me fui a dormir tras haber hecho los deberes y haberme duchado.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba muy feliz, y todavía seguía todo lleno de nieve. Hice todo lo más deprisa que pude, y me miré al espejo antes de salir de casa para ver si no me olvidaba de nada. Quería llegar al instituto lo más deprisa posible. Cuando llegué, aún no había llegado Tayuya, lo que era extraño, ya que siempre era la primera en llegar.  
-¡Hola, Konan!  
-¡Hola, Hina!  
-¿Y Tayuya?  
-No sé.  
-Qué raro, es siempre la primera - miré el móvil para ver la hora, y vi que Tayuya me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que estaba enferma y que hoy no vendría a clase - ¿Qué tal si le enviamos un mensaje para que se mejore?  
-Claro, por qué no.

Al sonar el timbre, fuimos para clase. Estaba muy feliz porque iba a ver a Sasuke, creo que me estaba empezando a gustar. Konan también estaba muy feliz porque iba a ver a Nagato. Cuando entramos en clase, me quedé muy triste, Sasuke estaba besando a Sakura.  
En ese momento quería llorar e insultar a la Basura, pero me aguanté, lo que importaba era que Sasuke fuera feliz, y al menos lo parecía.  
Konan, al ver lo que pasaba, me dijo:  
-No te quedes triste.  
-No lo estoy - contesté con una sonrisa para disimular mis sentimientos - Ahora vete a donde Nagato.  
El ya mencionado vio a Konan y la saludó, ella le devolvió el saludo sonrojándose.  
-¿A ti se te da bien el Inglés? - le preguntó.  
-Pues claro, ¿por?  
-¿Me podrías ayudar a estudiar?  
-Claro - contestó ella, nerviosa y sonrojada.  
-Entonces un día quedamos en mi casa, ¿te parece bien?  
-Sí.

En ese momento entró el profesor, Konan se sentó a mi lado y dijo:  
-Nagato me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar.  
-A saber qué pasará.  
-¡Sí! La verdad es que me gustaría que pasara algo, ¡muajajajaja!  
-¿De verdad? - dije yo riéndome - Pues espero que pase algo.  
-Seeeh - contestó.

El día pasó muy lento, y Sasuke ni siquiera me saludaba. No sabía qué hacer, pero me alegraba por verlo feliz. Konan me miraba preocupada, y aunque yo lo intentaba disimular, la conozco y sé que siempre sabe cómo me siento. Cuando llegué a casa, empecé a estudiar y así me quedé unas tres horas, para dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en Sakura. Después me duché y cene, y me fui a la cama y soñé con Sasuke. Soñé que él me daba un beso y me decía que me quería, que era el amor de su vida. Ojalá fuese cierto.

† Capítulo III †

En el instituto, al día siguiente, estaba todo normal. Tayuya había vuelto, Sasuke estaba con Sakura, y Konan y Nagato se conocieron más y más. Así fue todo el día, yo estaba cansada, pero cuando llegué a casa vi que mis padres estaban discutiendo, como siempre. La verdad es que siempre me pregunté por qué no se habían separado ya.

Llegué junto a mi madre y dije:  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estamos firmando los papeles del divorcio, ¿con quién te quieres quedar?  
-Contigo, claro.  
Mi padre se quedó mirando y después guardó sus cosas y se marchó. Tras escuchar a mis padres discutir, me duché y me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente, miré el calendario, era jueves, finalmente la semana estaba terminando. Al llegar al instituto, vi a mis amigas y las saludé.  
-¡Hola, Hina! - contestaron ambas.  
-¿Qué tal estáis?  
-Bien - dijo Tayuya.  
-Muy bieeen - dijo Konan - Hoy le preguntaré a Nagato cuándo quedamos para... "estudiar".  
-Muy bien, Konan - contestamos Tayuya y yo.  
-¡Seeeh!

Nagato nos saludó al entrar en clase, yo me fui a sentar mientras él y Konan se saludaban.  
-¿Qué tal estás? - le preguntó ella.  
-Bien, ¿y tú?  
-Bieen.  
-Una pregunta, ¿cuándo quedamos para estudiar?  
-No sé, ¿qué tal este domingo?  
-¡Geniaal! - dijo Konan - Bueno, me voy a sentar que ya viene la jodida Mal.  
-Sí - contestó él, riendo.

Konan se sentó a mi lado y me dijo emocionada:  
-¡Hina, este domingo voy a casa de Nagato!  
-Me alegro, Konan.  
-¿Y el sábado vienes?  
-Sí, como siempre.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, Tayuya no bajó en los recreos porque tenía que estudiar, y Konan se quedó hablando con Nagato, así que me quedé sola, lo que no me importa, porque quería que mis amigas estuvieran felices. Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie, así que me duché y me acosté.

Me desperté muy feliz, era el último día de la semana. Al llegar al instituto, Tayuya estaba hablando con un chico muy guapo, Konan escuchando música con los auriculares de Nagato, y Sasuke estaba con Sakura.  
-¡Hola!  
-¡Hola, Hina!  
-Hinata, este es Kimimaro - dijo Tayuya - Kimimaro, esta es Hinata.  
-Es un placer - dije yo.

-¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? - vino Sasuke.  
-Muy bien, ¿y tú?  
-Mejor imposible.  
Sakura me miró con odio y luego se llevó a Sasuke para otro lugar. Miré la cara de Sasuke, parecía enfadado. Yo, por dentro saltaba de alegría, siempre odié a Sakura, pero no quería ver a Sasuke triste.

Cuando sonó el timbre fuimos a clase, tocaba Gimnasia, y la profe no había venido, así que teníamos la hora libre. Konan y yo estábamos hablando.  
-¿Y Sasuke dónde está?  
-Mira - contestó ella - Está con la Basura.  
Cuando miré, estaban Sakura y Sasuke bajo las escaleras. Ella tomó la mano de él y la puso en su pecho.  
-¿Pero cómo le pone la mano ahí? ¡Si está más plana que una pared! - dijo mi amiga con cara de asco.  
-No insultes a las paredes, no hay nada más plano que Sakura - ambas empezamos a reír, pero quedamos en silencio al escuchar la voz enfadada de Sasuke.  
-¿¡Qué haces!? Estamos en clase - parecía muy enfadado, salió del lado de Sakura y se sentó al fondo de la clase. Fui a hablar con él, debía de estar enfadado y triste.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Pareces muy enfadado.  
-No, no estoy bien. Sakura parece una puta, siempre que nos vemos, intenta acostarse conmigo.  
-Ten calma, ella sólo te quiere mostrar su amor.  
-Pues ya le dije que no lo hiciera, que la quiero mucho pero que no lo siga intentando.  
La verdad es que quería decirle que lo quería, y que Sakura no era puta porque a ellas les pagan.  
-Sasuke, sabes que si necesitas algo, aquí me tienes.  
-Gracias, Hina - dijo abrazándome.

Me quedé muy roja y no pude decir nada más, él me miró y me dijo:  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada... - dije muriéndome de vergüenza.  
-Ains, qué mona eres - me volvió a abrazar.  
-Gracias - susurré, muy roja, hasta que perdí el sentido y me desmayé.

† Capítulo IV †

Cuando me desperté, estaba entre sus brazos, a camino de enfermería. Volví a sonrojarme y dije:  
-Sasuke, ya me puedes dejar, estoy bien.  
-No, te llevaré a la enfermería, para ver si tienes fiebre, que estás muy colorada.  
-De verdad, Sasuke, estoy bien.  
-No, ves que ya llegamos. Anda, entra, te espero fuera.

Al entrar, la enfermera me hizo una revisión médica y me dijo lo que ya esperaba, que estaba bien y que lo más seguro fue que me hubiese desmayado por los nervios. Salí, allí me esperaba Sasuke nervioso. Cuando me vio, dijo:  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué dijo la enfermera? ¿Estás enferma?  
-Calma, Sasuke, estoy bien, sólo me desmayé, pero estoy bien.  
-Uff, me alegro - dijo sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, me encantaba todo en él.

Entonces sonó el timbre, teníamos Matemáticas. Fuimos corriendo hacia clase, y nos sentamos cuando recién habíamos llegado. Nuestra profesora de Matemáticas se había muerto, así que venía otro profesor. Cuando miré a la puerta, estaba entrando un profesor muy guapo, que dijo:  
-¡Hola! Yo soy Kakashi, soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Matemáticas - se giró y empezó a explicar la materia y a mandar hacer ejercicios. La verdad es que explicaba muy bien y hacía muy buena pareja con nuestra profesora de Historia, Anko.

Cuando sonó otra vez el timbre, fuimos para el recreo. Estaba Tayuya con Kimimaro, y Konan y yo nos quedamos mirando. Era amor, la verdad es que hacían una buena pareja. Fuimos a donde Tayuya, y Konan le dijo:  
-Vamos a la cafetería, que tengo mucha hambre. Kimimaro, tú hazle compañía.  
-Claro, no iba a dejar a una chica tan guapa sola - contestó él, mirando a Tayuya, que se sonrojó y lo único que hacía era mirar a Kimimaro. Se veía que se gustaban mutuamente.

Konan y yo fuimos a la cafetería, pero ni Nagato ni Sasuke estaban allí.  
-¡Mierda! Ahora no está.  
-No pasa nada, ya lo verás en clase... - contesté riéndome.  
-Bueeno... ¿me compras tú algo? Tengo un hambreee...  
-Qué raro que tengas hambre - dije con sarcasmo.  
-Seeeh - y empezamos las dos a reírnos. La verdad es que Konan tenía hambre las veinticuatro horas del día... Corrección: según ella, cuando duerme no tiene hambre.

Al volver a sonar el timbre, fuimos para clase y, al pasar por delante de la sala de profesores, vimos a Anko y a Kakashi besándose. La verdad es que fue muy bonito. Al entrar en clase, Sakura estaba discutiendo con Sasuke. En ese momento, quería romperle la cara a Sakura -diría más bien arreglar, porque con lo fea que es...- a puñetazos. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y echó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? - dije yo, mientras acariciaba su cara.  
-Que ya estoy harto de Sakura. Amo a otra persona pero no puedo decir nada.  
-Eso es complicado...  
-Sí, Hinata, muy complicado, la amo muchísimo.  
-Perdona, pero ¿quién es?  
-Pueees es secreto.  
-¡Jooooo! Quería saberlooo... anda, dime.  
-Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré.  
-¡Ok!

Sasuke me miró a los ojos y sonrió, yo me quedé muy roja, sonreí y miré al suelo. Konan se sentó al lado de Nagato, así que Sasuke estaría sentado toda la hora conmigo. El resto del día pasó tranquilo y, acordándome de todo lo que había pasado en clase, estuve feliz todo el día. Amaba a Sasuke, eso ya no lo negaba, pero ¿a quién amaba Sasuke? Ese era el misterio. Ahora era el tiempo para decir lo que sentía, pero no lo quería perder.

Al día siguiente me levanté a las tres de la mañana, no podía dormir más. Me fui a duchar y después a desayunar. A las cinco de la tarde timbré a la puerta de Konan, y después ambas fuimos a timbrarle a Tayuya. Fuimos a un nuevo pub alternativo que a Konan le gustaba mucho. Cuando entramos, nos sentamos y entonces vimos que Sasuke y Nagato trabajaban allí como camareros.  
-¡Ay omá qué rico vestido de camarero! - no podía faltar el típico comentario de Konan.  
-Calma, Konan - dijo Tayuya.  
-Respiraaa, que te puedes morir - dije yo.  
Nos empezamos a reír, y entonces vino Nagato.  
-¿Qué queréis?  
-Pueees nada - dijo Konan.  
-Nosotras tampoco.

Después de irse Nagato, Konan nos dijo en voz baja:  
-La verdad es que lo quería a él cubierto de chocolate y atado a mi cama... - las tres empezamos a reírnos.  
-¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Cómo estás con Sasuke?  
-No hables alto, que está allí.  
-¿Y tú con Kimimaro? - dijo Konan.  
-Pues biien, muy bien.  
-Me alegro.

De repente, vino Sasuke y me dijo:  
-Hina, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?  
-Claro.  
-Vamos.

† Capítulo V †

Sasuke me cogió de la mano y me llevó al baño de los chicos, que estaba vacío, y cerró la puerta con llave.  
-¿Qué haces? - dije muy roja - No debería estar aquí...  
Sasuke me besó y me dijo:  
-Calma. Perdona, pero te tenía que decir que te amo y que nunca te lo había dicho antes porque me parecía que yo no te gustaba y tenía miedo de perderte...  
Me quedé muy roja y estaba temblando y sin saber por qué, empecé a llorar. Sasuke, muy preocupado, dijo:  
-¿Qué te pasa? No debería haber hecho nada, perdona.  
-¡Noo! Me encantó, pero es que lo quería tanto, que cuando me diste el beso no sabía que hacer...  
-Te amo, Hinata.

Sasuke me volvió a besar. La verdad es que me encantó, me sentí en el cielo.  
-Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
-¡Síii! - salté a sus brazos y me caí sobre él. Me senté y le pedí perdón, él me abrazó y me volvió a echar sobre él.  
-No te preocupes, me gusta estar junto a ti.  
-¿Nos vamos? Van a empezar a quedar preocupados...  
-Sí - dijo él con cara triste.  
-No te quedes así - dije yo - Te amo, Sasuke.  
-También te amo, princesa.

Nos dimos un último y largo beso antes de salir.  
-Espera - dijo él, y me tomó de la mano - Me gustaría salir así.  
-Está bien - dije sonriendo.  
Cuando salimos, Nagato, Konan, Tayuya y Kimimaro, que no sé qué hacía allí, se nos quedaron mirando. Me quedé muy roja y Sasuke, al ver lo que pasaba, me abrazó y me dijo en un susurro:  
-No te preocupes, aquí me tienes - le sonreí y fuimos a donde la mesa donde estaban los demás.

De repente, saltó Nagato y dijo:  
-Viva la pareja.  
-¡Sí! - dijo Konan.  
-Hacéis muy buena pareja - dijo Tayuya.  
-Pero nosotros más - dijo Kimimaro, abrazando a Tayuya.  
-¿Sois pareja? - pregunté.  
-¡Sí! - contestó mi amiga.  
-Qué guay - dijo Konan.  
-Felicidades a las dos parejas - dijo Nagato.  
-¿Pero qué andaríais haciendo allí dentro? - dijo Konan con una mirada insinuante.  
-¡Sí! ¿Qué andaríais haciendo? - dijo mi otra amiga, con la misma mirada.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando con esa mirada insinuante. Me quedé muy roja y Sasuke, al ver como estaba, dijo:  
-Pues está censurado, sólo digo que hizo mucho calor - todos empezaron a reír - Bueno, me voy a cambiar.  
-Yo también - dijo Nagato.  
-¿Te acompaño? - dijo Konan sin querer. Todos nos quedamos mirándola y ella estaba muy roja.  
-Ahora no porque está Sasuke, pero mañana hablaremos - contestó él, lo que hizo que ella se quedara totalmente roja y sin saber qué decir.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, le dije:  
-Respira, respira - fue cuando vi que empezó a llorar de la emoción.  
-Pero no llores - dijo Tayuya.  
-¡Kyaaaaa! - dijo Konan emocionada.  
-Ahora ya sabes - dijo Kimimaro - Espera hasta mañana.  
-¡Sí!

Cuando los chicos regresaron, Kimimaro tomó la mano de Tayuya y dijo:  
-Bueno, nos vamos.  
-Sí, es verdad - dijo ella - Quedé de ayudarle a estudiar.  
-Está bien - dijo Konan.  
-Cuidado con lo que hacéis - dije yo - Y utilizad protección.  
De repente Sasuke, que estaba detrás de mí, dijo:  
-A ver si un día hacemos lo mismo.  
Yo me quedé muy sonrojada, pero contesté:  
-Puede que sí y puede que no.

Sasuke me miró con brillantes ojos y sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa normal, fue más una sonrisa traviesa, me di cuenta de que estaba pensando mal.  
-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - dijo.  
-¡Sí! - contestó Konan, aún muy nerviosa por lo de antes.  
El resto del día fue muy bien, yo no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que estaba y que me podía morir allí mismo, que no me importaría.

† Capítulo VI †

TAYUYA

Kimimaro me llevó a su casa para estudiar, pero no me importaría hacer otras cosas. Cuando abrió la puerta, me cogió la mano haciéndome entrar, y cerró la puerta tras de mí, para entonces llevarme a su habitación. Yo, muy nerviosa, me quedé donde la puerta de su habitación y él, cuando vio que yo me había quedado paralizada, dijo:  
-Anda, siéntate - me cogió en sus brazos y me echó en su cama, poniéndose él encima de mí - No muerdo... a menos que me lo pidas.

Empecé a tener mucho calor y mi corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz, o así parecía. Su colonia me encantaba, aun estar tan cerca de él me gustaba todavía más. Nos besamos, fue intenso y cálido. Entonces, nos quitamos los zapatos, y él me quitó la camiseta.  
-Te amo y te quiero sólo para mí.  
-Siempre seré tuya.

KIMIMARO

Cuando terminé de quitarle la camiseta y ella de quitarme la mía, le saqué aquella preciosa falda. Estaba hermosa sin ropa, anhelaba saborear cada parte de su cuerpo. Al ver su cara, le dije:  
-Te trataré como una princesa.  
-Así espero - contestó ella, con una sonrisa perfecta y muy sonrojada

Le acaricié su hermoso cuerpo, la besé en la boca, un beso muy intenso, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban al mismo tiempo que yo acariciaba su brillante pelo. Después de besé el cuello y la despojé de su ropa interior, verla completamente sin ropa era como un sueño hecho realidad. Me aparté de ella para quitarme la ropa que me quedaba, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Le acaricié sus pechos, eran perfectos, entonces ella gimió y dijo con la respiración entrecortada:  
-Mi amor, te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora, por favor.

La penetré despacio para no hacerle daño, antes de llegar al fondo paré y le pregunté si le hacía daño, a lo que ella respondió con una negativa y diciéndome que continuara. La penetré por completo, al principio con un ritmo despacio. Ella gemía, me encantaba ver su cara roja y sus gemidos eran excitantes.  
-¡Más deprisa, por favor, amor mío!

Me reí, siempre era educada, hasta en aquella situación. Aumenté el ritmo, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax. Me eché a su lado y ella me abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. La besé en la frente.  
-Te amo, mi princesita - y nos dormimos juntos y abrazados el uno al otro.

HINATA

Al día siguiente, me fui para el ordenador. Justo al conectar el messenger, Tayuya me empezó a hablar diciéndome lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me alegré mucho por ella, parecía que todo iba bien. Desconecté el messenger y apagué el ordenador. Me fui a duchar, el agua salía a la temperatura perfecta, ese día tenía que quedarme en casa estudiando puesto que mis notas no iban muy bien.  
Me acordé de Konan, había quedado con Nagato. A saber qué iba a pasar... Sólo espero que ella sea feliz.

† Capítulo VII †

KONAN

Me desperté a las doce, tenía que darme prisa, así que fui a ducharme y luego me sequé el pelo. No sabía qué ponerme, así que opté por mi camiseta preferida de Silverstein y una falda de cuadros negros y morados. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nagato me recogería a las cinco, faltaban dos horas. Bajé para comer algo, y luego me tomé una tableta de chocolate, como siempre. Me levanté para ir a lavarme los dientes y maquillarme y, cuando terminé de prepararlo todo y haber metido en una mochila los libros para estudiar, llamaron al timbre.  
Fui a abrir la puerta, ¡era Nagato! Estaba muy nerviosa, pero respiré y dije:  
-Hola.  
-¡Hola! ¿Estás lista?

Estaba guapísimo con aquella corbata y con la camiseta de Bring Me The Horizon, con esos dos piercings en el labio, sin olvidar que traía sus gigantescos cascos que tanto me gustaban.  
-Sí. Te queda muy bien esa camiseta y la corbata, ¡ay omá qué rico!  
-Gracias - contestó él, riéndose - Te sienta de maravilla esa falda, ¡agrr!  
-Gracias... - ya me sonrojé.  
-Eres muy inocente... de momento - dijo guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo me puse más roja todavía - Bueeno, ¿nos vamos?  
-Sí - sabía que estaría en buenas manos, vaya que sí, seguro que es muy hábil con las manos.

Por el camino a su casa, paramos en un parque. Nos sentamos junto a unos arbustos de rosas azules, unas de mis favoritas. Nagato sonrió, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, sólo con imaginar besarlo me quería desmayar. Y de repente me besó, ¿era aquello un sueño? ¡No, era real, me estaba besando! Me abrazó por la cintura y yo a él por el cuello. Lo amaba con todos mi corazón. Nos sentamos en un banco que había allí.

-Te amo, Konan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
-¡Sí! Te amo, Nagato.  
Nos volvimos a besar, fue un beso cálido e intenso. Después me senté en su regazo y sentí un bulto en sus pantalones.  
-Nagato, cariño, me estás clavando el móvil - dije con una sonrisa traviesa, y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.  
-Es que no puedo evitar quedarme así cuando te veo.  
No aguantaba más, miré a los lados para cercionarme de que no había nadie. Estábamos en un sitio bien escondido, nadie podría vernos.  
Entonces le besé con todo mi corazón, me senté a su lado y empecé a quitarle los pantalones.  
-¿Qué haces, gatita? - dijo, sorprendido, y luego me sonrió con dulzura.  
-Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero creo que tú me enseñarás muy bien - contesté con una sonrisa tentadora, haciéndole entender.  
Me puse de rodillas, cogí su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca tras acariciarlo. Su respiración entrecortada me hizo sonreír, continuaba tan lindo como siempre, y estaba muy sonrojado. Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó. Yo me limpié la boca y él, al mismo tiempo que se subía los pantalones, dijo:  
-Vamos, mi casa no queda lejos - me cogió la mano y salimos corriendo. Estaba deseando llegar a su casa tanto como él.

NAGATO

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaba ardiendo de deseo, sólo de mirarla, me excitaba, la quería entre mis brazos. Nos quitamos los zapatos y ella dejó la mochila en el suelo. Estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, mis padres estaban de viaje así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. La eché en el suelo del recibidor, tras haber cerrado la puerta.  
-¿No deberíamos ir para tu habitación?  
-Perdona, pero no aguanto más.  
Ella me sonrió y me dijo, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta:  
-No importa, mejor - me quitó mi camiseta - ¡Ay omá! Veo que perderé mi inocencia en buenas manos.  
Yo sonreí, le quité la falda y después el tanga. Le abrí sus delicadas piernas y metí mi lengua en su sexo, húmedo y caliente.

KONAN

Cada caricia de él era como estar en el cielo, le levanté la cabeza y lo besé. Entonces fue cuando él me penetró, cada oleada de calor que recibía, me encantaba.  
-Mírame. Quiero que me veas cuando los dos lleguemos al clímax.  
Lo miré, tenía la cara muy roja y estaba sudando, al igual que yo. Continué recibiendo oleadas de calor con más frecuencia, entonces él aumentó el ritmo y ambos llegamos al clímax.

NAGATO

Me eché a su lado, estaba hermosa sin ropa, muy sonrojada y sudando. La besé en su dulce boca de color cereza, y la llevé en brazos hasta mi cama. Nos tapamos con una sábana, ella echó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo, mi gatita hermosa.  
Entonces nos dormimos, abrazados el uno al otro. Su aroma era como oler una rosa en primavera, era como un sueño echo realidad.

† Capítulo VIII †

HINATA

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy feliz ya que iría a ver a Sasuke otra vez, y ahora podría besarlo y abrazarlo. No sabía qué ponerme, pero opté por mi vestido negro y unos calcetines altos a rayas rojas y negras, y llevé el pelo suelto. Estaba muy nerviosa, salí de casa corriendo con mi mochila al hombro. Pasé por casa de Tayuya y Konan porque aún era temprano, y fuimos andando hacia el instituto.

-Os tengo que contar algo - dijo Konan muy emocionada.  
-¿El qué? - preguntó mi otra amigo.  
-Ayer con Nagato fue geniaaal. Caray para Nagato, es muy hábil con las manos.  
-Me alegro - dije yo - de que las dos lo hayáis pasado tan bien.  
-Sí, ¡me encanta Kimimaro!  
-Ya vemos que sí - contestó Konan.  
-El amor es tan bonito... - dije.  
-Mentira.  
-¡Claaro, claro! - dijo Tayuya - Ni tú te crees eso, Konan - nos empezamos a reír.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, ya estaba sonando el timbre, teníamos clase de Matemáticas con el profesor Kakashi. Al entrar en clase, no vi a Sasuke, sólo a Nagato. Konan fue a sentarse a su lado y yo me senté en mi sitio. Las clases pasaron y yo seguía sin haber visto a Sasuke, así que decidí que lo llamaría cuando terminaran las clases. En la última hora, vino Sakura, y me saludó.  
-Hola.  
-Hola - dije yo, con una sonrisa falsa.  
-Ya sé que estás con Sasuke - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que peinaba su pelo de chicle.  
-Las noticias pasan deprisa.  
-Pues sí, yo siempre lo sé todo - en ese momento le quería decir "no me extraña, con lo cotilla que eres", pero respiré hondo y no dije nada - Pero, ¿sabes? Yo y él ya nos acostamos, sólo estaba saliendo contigo porque yo le di permiso.  
-Aah, interesante... - dije yo, pasando de ella como de la mierda -es decir, como de lo que es-.

No me creía lo que estaba la furcia diciendo, Sasuke y ella se habían acostado, ¿cómo es posible? Él me dijo que nunca la había amado.  
-¿A que sí? Es buenísimo en la cama, apuesto que a ti nunca te tocará.  
-¿Y eso? - yo empezaba a enfadarme.  
-¡Mírate, eres horrible! Eres fea, fuera de la moda, y amorfa - yo no aguantaba más.  
-Por lo menos tengo la conciencia limpia, nunca llegaré a ser como tú, una puta que paga por que se la follen. Apuesto que Sasuke estaba drogado, completamente ciego por las drogas y sin sentido. Porque creo, no, tengo certeza de que nunca follará contigo. ¡Eres infollable!

Me volví a sentar y respiré hondo. Konan y Nagato se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa. Después, Sakura dijo:  
-Pero por lo menos él se acostó conmigo y no contigo.  
En ese momento, Sasuke, que estaba detrás, dijo:  
-¿Cuándo me acosté contigo?  
-¡Sasuke! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - le verdad es que ni yo me había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, pero Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
-Lo suficiente - Sasuke parecía enfadado - Nunca me acosté contigo y nunca lo haré. Tal como Hinata dijo, eres infollable.  
La pelirrosa salió corriendo muy sonrojada. Era verdad, Sasuke no se había acostado con ella.

-Perdona - me dijo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque Sakura te vino a molestar.  
-No pasa nada.  
-Sí que pasa. Eres mi conejita y nada lo cambiará.  
-Sakura siempre molesta a todo el mundo, es como una plaga.  
-Por lo menos dijo una cosa bien.  
-¿Cuál?  
-No eres como ella.  
-Gracias - dije yo, riéndome.

Abracé a Sasuke y nos besamos, me encantaban sus besos. Él me quitó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, me miró y me susurró:  
-Ella es muy plana y tú eres justo al contrario.  
Yo me quedé muy roja, no sabía qué decir. Él, al ver mi cara, se echó a reír y me besó en el cuello. Tuvimos suerte de que la profesora Mal no había venido, así que quedaríamos hablando toda la hora -mientras Konan y Nagato estaban en el armario de clase, no quiero saber haciendo el qué-.

† Capítulo IX †

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba que saltaba de alegría. Finalmente encontré a alguien que me gustaba y que yo le gustaba a él, y también estaba feliz porque finalmente le dije a Sakura lo que sentía. Cuando fui a la cocina, vi un papel en la mesa que decía: "Hija, no estaré en casa durante un mes, tengo un asunto muy importante y por eso tengo que ir a Grecia. Te dejo dinero por si necesitas algo. Cuídate" Ya me esperaba esto de mi madre, siempre estaba ocupada, pero no pasaba nada, al menos me había dejado dinero. Sería divertido, podría quedar con Sasuke. Después fui a mi habitación a estudiar y, pasadas dos horas, decidí llamar a Sasuke.

-¿Hola? - dijo él con voz de dormido.  
-Hola, Sasuke, ¿estabas durmiendo?  
-Sí, me estaba echando una siesta.  
-Ups, perdona.  
-No pasa nada. ¿Por qué me llamaste?  
-Es que me sentía un poco sola.  
-¿Y eso? ¿No está tu madre en casa?  
-No, está de viaje durante un mes.  
-Así te podré visitar.  
-Sí, yo también lo pensé - dije riendo.

-¡Ajá! Entonces no soy la única persona en nuestra pareja que fantasea.  
-¿¡Qué!? - dije muy nerviosa - Yo... yo... no dije nada de eso.  
-Qué monosa - dijo riendo - Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa.  
-Me alegro. Pues la verdad es que sí que soñé contigo.  
-¡Oooh, lo sabía! Pues yo estaba soñando que te quitaba la ropa con cuidado y que exploraba tu interior con mi lengua...  
-¡Sasuke! - volví a ponerme nerviosa - Ya veo que sueñas con cosas interesantes.  
-Bueno, espero ponerlo en práctica.  
-Eso espero - dije riendo.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir...  
-Qué pena.  
-¿Y si quedamos este sábado?  
-¡Ok! Te veo mañana en el instituto.  
-Adiós, conejita.  
-Adiós, mi gatito.

Cuando colgué el móvil, mi corazón latía muy fuerte. ¡Ais, qué monada era! Y cuando me contó el sueño, me quedé sin saber qué decir, era maravilloso y fantástico. Espero estar con él lo más pronto posible, me encantaba estar con él fuera de día o de noche. ¡Uff, qué calor! Continué estudiando y, pasadas otras dos horas, me duché, comí algunas galletas de chocolate con fresa, y me fui a la cama, estaba muy cansada.

Ya era viernes, y Konan y Tayuya se habían quedado en mi casa a dormir. En cuando fui a preparar algo para comer, ellas se fueron a cambiar. Al llegar a mi habitación con unas galletas de chocolate con mermelada de fresa y unos zumos de melocotón, vi a Tayuya con un pijama rojo y negro con un corazón roto dibujado en el centro de la camiseta, y a Konan con la camiseta de Bring Me The Horizon que Nagato le había regalado, y con unos pantalones con una Kitty emo dibujada en un lado.

-Bueno, chicas, me voy a cambiar - dije yo sonriendo.  
-Ok - respondió Tayuya.  
-Aquí tenéis algo de comer - dejé la comida y las bebidas en la mesa.  
-¡Síiii, galletas de chocolate con mermelada de fresa! - dijo Konan babeando - ¡Daaa...! - todas empezamos a reírnos.  
-Konan, te queda muy guay la camiseta de Nagato - dije, ya al lado de la puerta.  
-Si es que yo... - contestó tocándose el pelo.

Cuando salí de la habitación, fui al baño y me puse mi pijama preferido: en la camiseta tenía un gran conejo dibujado con una pistola.  
-Cómo mola tu pijama - comentó Konan al verme volver a entrar en mi habitación.  
-Por supuestooo... A mí me encantan los vuestros.  
-¿Por qué vas a dormir con esa camiseta? - dijo Tayuya a Konan.  
-Creo que es para tener sueños húmedos - respondí.  
-Pues sí. La próxima vez que quedemos, lo cubriré de chocolate y lo ataré a mi cama, vaya que sí. Por lo menos a mí me dijo que le gustaría que le hiciera eso...

Todas nos empezamos a reír. El resto de la noche lo pasamos hablando, navegando por Internet, y escuchando música. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, mandé un mensaje a Sasuke, diciéndole buenas noches. Al poco tiempo, me respondió diciendo "Hasta mañana, nos vemos a las cinco. Te amo, mi reina". Me encantaba la manera de la que me hablaba, y mañana quedaríamos. ¡Ais, qué monada! Lo amo con todo mi corazón y con mi alma.

† Capítulo X †

SASUKE

Después del mensaje de Hinata, no pude parar de pensar en ella... Su pelo brillante, su sonrisa preciosa, tus labios tan rojos como una rosa, su piel tan suave, ese cuerpo que me volvía loco... La amo, y me pasaría la vida con ella. No me creo que hubiera salido con la bicho de Sakura, era horrible y una puta; no, según Hinata, las putas tienen más dignidad. Me empecé a reír, y después me dormí, sin dejar de pensar en mi princesa, mi única y preciosa Hinata.

HINATA

Cuando me desperté, vi que las chicas aún estaban durmiendo, así que aproveché para ir a ducharme. Eran las ocho cuando salí del baño, y ellas todavía dormían. Me vestí con mi camiseta a rayas negras y lilas de The Nightmare Before Christmas, una mini falda morada con un lazo negro a un lado, y unas medias negras que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. Después, fui a preparar el desayuno y, cuando terminé, eran las nueve menos cuarto; Konan y Tayuya ya se habían despertado.  
-Hola, chicas - dije cuando llegaron al salón.  
-Rawwwrr, hola - contestó Konan, aún medio dormida.  
-Aquí está el desayuno.  
-Gracias - dijo Tayuya.  
-Ya tenía hambre, gracias, Hina.  
-De nada, chicas. Qué raro que tengas hambre, Konan - dije con ironía.

Pasados unos minutos, sonaron los móviles de mis amigas. Cuando terminaron de hablar, pregunté:  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Eran mis padres, que me vienen a buscar - respondió Tayuya - Ya están esperando abajo.  
-Sí, los míos también. Perdón por no poder ayudarte a limpiar esto.  
-No pasa nada - dije yo - Así no me aburro.  
-Que te vaya bien la cita con Sasuke - dijo Tayuya con una mirada insinuante.  
-Sí, sí, cuidadito con lo que hacéis - dijo Konan con la misma mirada.

Nos empezamos todas a reír, y después de que ellas se fueran, ordené todo y me senté a ver la tele, que desconecté pasados quince minutos para ahora mirar el techo y quedarme pensando en cómo sería mi futuro, qué pasaría con Sasuke. Yo quería ser criminóloga e iría a la universidad, ¿lo tendría que dejar? Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Cuando me di cuenta, estaban llamando a la puerta, ¡me había quedado dormida! Me levanté y salí corriendo.  
-Ya pensaba que no me querías aquí y por eso ya me iba - me dijo en cuando abrí la puerta.  
-¡No! - contesté yo, medio dormida - Es que me dormí, perdona.  
Él se me quedó mirando fijamente, y dijo:  
-¿Estuviste llorando?  
-No, qué va - respondí, limpiándome la cara muy nerviosa.  
-Te quiero y siempre te querré - me dijo abrazándome.  
-¿Me lees el pensamiento? - ¡oh, no! Había terminado de decir lo que estaba pensando.  
-¿Entonces era eso? ¿Estabas preocupada por nuestro futuro?

Me dio un beso, uno de aquellos que nunca se olvidan, un beso intenso y perfecto.  
-Este beso demuestra que nuestro amor es eterno. Te amo, mi reina - dijo cuando nos separamos.  
-Te amo, mi rey, nunca te olvidaré - entonces me tomó en sus brazos.  
-¿Dónde está tu habitación?  
No podía estar pasando, me quería llevar a mi habitación. Por no sé por qué no estaba nerviosa, estaba tranquila y sólo lo quería para mí, lo amaba.  
-Pues... es allí - dije muy nerviosa. Apunté para una puerta donde tenía una foto del grupo Black Veil Brides.  
Él abrió la puerta de mi habitación con un pie, y me echó en la cama para entonces besarme en la frente. Me encantaba su olor, su mirada profunda, y me sentía como en las nubes. Se sentó a mi lado y dijo:  
-Tranquila, nunca te haré daño, eres todo para mí.

No pude más, me senté y lo abracé por la espalda.  
-Te amo, y espero poder demostrarlo algún día.  
Él se giró y me miró sorprendido. Yo, al ver cómo me miraba, le dije:  
-Perdona, no te quería ofender. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué no estoy callada?  
-¡Qué va! - dijo tras besarme y echarse encima de mí - Me alegro de que pienses así, y nunca te calles, me gusta tu voz.  
Le sonreí y nos volvimos a besar, un beso con dulzura y amor; después le besé en el cuello, su dulce cuello, ¡ay omá! Él me besó mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos me acariciaban por debajo de la camiseta; sus ojos parecían hambrientos. Cuando me di cuenta, teníamos la ropa en el suelo.

SASUKE

Le besé su deliciosa boca, después su perfecto cuello, luego su vientre y, por último, empecé a explorar su sexo, húmedo y cálido, era pura lava. Ella gemía, y yo, al mismo tiempo que saboreaba su dulce sexo, escuchaba sus ardientes gemidos que parecían una melodía. Levanté la cabeza y ella me echó hacia atrás, cogiendo mi miembro y empezando a acariciarlo. Cada caricia suya era como lo había imaginado; no, era todavía mejor. Después, la cogí y me eché sobre ella, con mucho cuidado, y la penetré; ella gimió, y entonces paré.

-¿Te hago daño?  
-No, porfa, continúa - me respondió con la respiración entrecortada - Caramba - dijo cuando la penetré por completo, tras haber gritado.  
Me empecé a reír, era la última cosa que esperaba que dijera. El ritmo aumentó, y cada vez que la penetraba, ella acercaba sus caderas; encajábamos perfectamente uno en el otro. Me encantaba su olor, ahora estaba roja y con la respiración irregular.

Los dos llegamos al clímax al unísono. Me eché a su lado y nos tapamos con una sábana; estaba hermosa sin ropa, un poco despeinada, pero eso la hacía más sexy. Las sábanas marcaban sus curvas, curvas que yo estuve tocando en todo momento. La abracé y ella a mí, y nos dormimos los dos juntos. Finalmente estábamos juntos en todos los sentidos, tanto como con carne como con alma.

† Capítulo XI †

HINATA

Cuando me desperté, vi a Sasuke abrazándome, todavía estaba durmiendo. Los primeros rayos del sol brillaban en su cara; estaba despeinado, pero estaba guapísimo. Me senté y tomé su camiseta de Silverstein para así vestírmela; al intentar levantarme, sentí que algo me agarraba la mano, y después escuché:  
-Quédate un poco más.  
Miré hacia atrás y vi a Sasuke, medio dormido y sentado; se veía su perfecta tableta de chocolate y su perfecta sonrisa, que en aquel momento era sólo para mí. Me giré y lo abracé, nos besamos, yo no podría vivir sin esos dulces besos.  
-¿Por qué no quedamos con las otras?  
-Jooo, ¿no podemos quedarnos en tu cama? - contestó, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba como un gatito.  
-No seas perezoso. Yo voy a hacer el desayuno, tú vete a ducharte, anda.  
-¿Podemos quedar un poquito más? - preguntó, poniendo ojitos.  
-Cómo puedo resistir a la tentación de ese cuerpazo, con esos ojazos preciosos - dije yo, echándome a su lado y abrazándolo.  
-¡Lo sabía!

Pasada media hora, él se volvió a estirar y dijo:  
-Bueeeno, ¿nos vamos?  
-Vale. ¿Quieres que me quite tu camiseta?  
-Nooo, quedas muy sexy, agrr.  
-Jaja, gracias. Bueno, ve a ducharte, que yo voy a cocinar.  
-¿No me vienes a hacer compañía?  
-Anda, vete, tontito.  
-Vale - contestó sacando la lengua.  
Él se fue a duchar y yo a cocinar; hice unas tostadas y un zumo de melocotón, sin olvidar un poco de chocolate.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Sasuke sólo tenía puestos los boxers. Nos sentamos a desayunar en mi cama; después de haber comido las tostadas, me dijo:  
-¿Me das un poco de chocolate?  
-Claro, toma - dije al mismo tiempo que partía el chocolate para darle un poco. Al comer chocolate, se le quedó un poco en la comisura del labio - Sasuke, tienes chocolate en el labio - sonreí.  
-¿Me lo quitas? - tomé un pañuelo y le limpié el labio - Joo, quería que me besaras para quitarme el chocolate - dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, tendré que hacer una cosa...  
Cogí un poco de chocolate, lo dejé caer en su pecho y lo comí. Levanté la cara, y le pregunté:  
-¿Mejor?  
-Sí, pero ahora eres mía y quien te va a comer soy yo.  
Se echó encima de mí y me quitó su camiseta; me besó, un beso tranquilo, lleno de paz y de amor. Cuando se separó, miró mi cuerpo, yo estaba completamente sin ropa. Él cogió su camiseta y me la puso; salió de encima de mí y dijo:  
-¿Nos vamos? - estaba jugando, más tarde me vengaría.  
-Vale.

Me levanté y me fui a duchar; vestí un bonito vestido gothic lolita. Al salir del baño, Sasuke ya estaba vestido. Miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, así que les mandé un mensaje a las chicas, preguntándoles si quedábamos, y recibí ambas respuestas afirmativas; ellas llevarían a sus respectivos novios también. Quedamos en la plaza junto a una tienda de música a las cinco de la tarde. Sasuke se fue a ver la tele y yo me senté a su lado. Eché mi cara en su hombro y él me acarició la mano; olía tan bien que era imposible estar a su lado y no besarlo, por eso lo besé en el cuello.

El tiempo pasó volando, eran las cinco y cinco, y estábamos todos juntos: Tayuya y Kimimaro, Konan y Nagato, y Sasuke y yo. Esperábamos para pasar al otro lado de la calle, cuando en ese momento estaban pasando unos coches, elefantes y caballos haciendo publicidad del circo. De repente, apareció Sakura, con cara de enfadada –como siempre que no era el centro de atención-.  
-Deberían prohibir que los animales andasen en las calles públicas, y no me refiero a los caballos ni a los elefantes.  
-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa frase? La tenías apuntada, ¿verdad? - dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa malvada.  
-¡Ah, qué asco! Una vez pisé mierda y la embarré en la hierba, y la forma que hizo parecía tu cara - dijo Konan con cara de asco.  
-Sólo tengo tres palabras para describirte: asquerosa, infollable, y furcia - terminé yo.  
Los chicos empezaron a reír, y entonces Sakura, muy enfada, se dio la vuelta. Los policías que vigilaban que no hubiera accidentes por culpa de los animales, la avisaron de que se apartase un poco de la carretera, que podía caerse y hacerse daño; Sakura no les hizo caso, y continuó. Pero al darse la vuelta, uno de sus tacones súper grandes y pijos se rompió, y ella cayó al suelo. De repente, todos gritamos: uno de los elefantes y dos caballos pasaron por encima de la pelirrosa. Pasadas dos semanas, tuvimos que ir a su funeral. Yo le había llevado una flor de cerezo, y su madre gritaba y lloraba por la muerte de su hija. Fue un día horrible.

† Epílogo †

Los años pasaron; nosotras y Kimimaro ya teníamos veintiséis años, Sasuke veintisiete, y Nagato veintiocho. Éramos todos felices, Nagato y Konan tenían un hijo llamado Aiden, Tayuya y Kimimaro una hija llamada Himeko, y Sasuke y yo teníamos dos gemelos: un chico llamado Kaito y una chica llamada Maki. Tayuya era fisioterapeuta, Konan y yo éramos criminólogas, y los chicos tenían un grupo musical.


End file.
